Mouthwash
by Mr.Racoon
Summary: Horrible at descriptions like everyone else! Raised by foxes, figuratively speaking, Naruto explores the odd new feeling of being in love. Will this outcast surrender to his emotions or remain a stray forever?


**A/N:** Oh wow… I haven't written in ages, please excuse the shear mediocrity of what you're about to read. R&R!

**Chapter 1: Awkward.**

At seven in the morning, he can hear the busy streets and the start of many a daily routine. Pots of coffee being set to boil, breakfast being prepared in a sloppy fashion. The morning breeze softly caressed the brow of anyone fortunate enough to be outdoors at such an early hour. Trees swayed to the rhythm of the Hidden Village of the Leaves, as did the flowers who welcomed the morning Sun wholeheartedly. If only one naturally messy haired blonde ninja would be able to witness the majesty of his native land.

One single drop of moisture fell onto fair porcelain skin. A sigh escaped from Naruto Uzumaki's pouting pink lips. To the loud one's dismay, the roof was still leaking from the previous night's downpour. It appeared that the Sun took after the rest of Konoha in failing to acknowledge Naruto's existence, as the rest of the village was rather dry. He much preferred paying rent to live in a doghouse than live with that pervy sage who constantly made blatant advances towards him.

Naruto crawled out of his less than modest living arrangement and proceeded to dust himself off. Walking off the lot of his landlord's property he dived right into the thick of Konoha's streets. As early as it was, people were rushing just for the sake of rushing it seemed. He noted how ironic it was that the townsfolk had all the time in the world to go about their perfect lives, and yet they insisted on complicating everything. Naruto banished the thought with another sigh, putting his hands behind his head and letting his eyes droop sleepily.

He passed by a few shops here and there, picking up kunai and the like. Neighborhood children had stolen his weapons some time last week, but he was not bitter about it at all. Naruto was quite used to the villagers mistreating him, it is when they showed compassion that he worried.

The blonde arrived at practice just in time to see Sakura practically skipping towards him. She was a sight, indeed. A pair of alluring evergreen orbs appeared to levitate above the ground for seconds, for that was all Naruto could see of her at that moment. Her hair was a soft shade of pink, the kind that tickled your nose at carnivals and tasted of pure sugary ambrosia. And her smile, that welcomed sailors to shore after months of braving treacherous seas and misadventures of mythical proportions. She was such an epic beauty… that is the word that congealed in Natuto's brain, epic. Sakura was a true friend; she was blessed with the grace of a gazelle and the loyalty of a golden retriever.

That last comparison tickled Naruto's fancy, either side of his mouth rose to meet Sakura's own all knowing grin. Simply looking at one another brought laughter to the pair. Two members of the squad remained. It wasn't team seven without the ice prince and their crazed sensei.

"Good morning! Here, I brought you leftovers from breakfast. I figured you'd be hungry." When Sakura spoke she, in fact, did not speak at all. She projected her words, which took the form of glittering comets with hearts and candy canes for tails, into the ears of the listener. Naruto inhaled the egg and bacon sandwich, rubbing his stomach in contentment. "So, any idea when the Ice Queen is gonna show up? He's usually here by now, glaring at me" he asked. "He isn't a Queen, although I'm sure you'd want him to be!" she retorted. Catching her insult before its ill effects could bore holes into Naruto's heart, she giggled out of embarrassment. They both marinated in the stagnant awkward air that was left by Sakura's last comment. "She means well," he reminded himself, and his opinion of her was saved from a brutal clubbing.

Just as the two leaned on trees, the star of the hour arrived. Naruto could smell him. He turned his head and feasted on the artwork that was Uchiha Sasuke.

**A/N:** What did ya think? Its my first story in years, I'm begging for your understanding xD! Its a bit slow, no definite pairings as of yet. I'm just trying to focus on Naruto's character first and foremost, romance later. And by later I mean chapter 2, so stay tuned ;P. I'll update soon, au revoir! (hope i spelled that right X)


End file.
